turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Eden, 1st Earl of Avon
|religion = |birth = |death = |cause of death = |occupation = Politician |spouse = Beatrice Beckett (1902–1957) (1923 – 1950) Clarissa Eden, Countess of Avon (1952–1977) |children = Three |military branch = British Army ( ) |political office = Warwick and Leamington, Foreign Secretary, , |political party = }} |type of appearance = Direct}} Robert Anthony Eden, 1st Earl of Avon, KG, MC, PC (12 June 1897 – 14 January 1977) was a British Conservative Party politician. He served Foreign Secretary for three periods between 1935 and 1955, including during World War II. He was Prime Minister from 1955 to 1957. While his first year was reasonably successful, the Suez Crisis of 1956 proved a disaster, and Eden resigned in disgrace. Anthony Eden in Worldwar Anthony Eden served as Secretary of State for War and later Foreign Secretary during World War II and the Race Invasion, and later became Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. When Winston Churchill became Prime Minister in 1940, he appointed Eden Secretary of State for War. Later in 1940 Eden returned to the Foreign Office, and in this role became a member of the executive committee of the Political Warfare Executive in 1941. After the Race's Conquest Fleet invaded Earth in 1942, Eden did not represent Britain at Big Five strategy conferences, as these were hosted in London and Churchill himself was available to speak for Britain.See, e.g., In the Balance, pgs. 220-227 However, Eden did travel extensively during the war, mainly to the United States and Germany, and he represented Britain when Fleetlord Atvar convened a meeting of representatives of leading human governments in Cairo in 1944 to discuss peace terms.Striking the Balance, pg. 373. At Cairo, Eden obtained guarantees that the Race would respect British sovereignty, but would not have full diplomatic relations with the Race until it developed an atomic bomb. Eden was also forced to give up Britain's territorial claims to its imperial colonies except for CanadaIbid., pg. 397 (which was too cold for Race habitation) and New Zealand (which had been too small for the Race to bother with).See Colonization generally. Eden later became Prime Minister and was head of Britain's Government when the Colonization Fleet arrived in 1962.Aftershocks, pg. 301. He's not identified as PM before then, but it's reasonable to assume he was PM since Second Contact. As Prime Minister, he cultivated a closer relationship with Germany and made life difficult for Britain's Jews. He kept Britain out of the Race-German War of 1965, but his government did express its support for Germany.Down to Earth, pg. 443. Eden traveled to Little Rock for the state funeral of President Earl Warren later that year. Anthony Eden in The War That Came Early Anthony Eden was part of the group of disgruntled MPs gathered together by Ronald Cartland after Britain allied with Germany in mid-1940.The Big Switch, pg. 342. See also *Oswald Mosley, the historical head of the British Union of Fascists in the years leading up to World War II. In ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'', Mosley was apparently the British Head of Government for most of the 1950s. References Category:Adulterers Category:British Foreign Secretaries Category:Earls Category:Knights (OTL) Category:Ministers of Defence (UK)